The Girl with the Candy Apple Nails
by DuchessLomia
Summary: A cute little story about Willy Wonka, A Woman, and a rather odd relaitonship.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I find it strange that before Johnny Depp portrayed Willy Wonka, no one really wrote fan fictions about this story. There were a few Gene Wilder stories on the net, and a couple based on the book, but not quite as large a fan base as there is now. It is interesting how one man, and one director, can turn this little story into such a huge success. **

**As for this story, it is a casual little tale. Hopefully it will be entertaining.  
By the way, Nina is based on Johnny Depp's girlfriend Vannessa Paradis. **

Charlie and Willy Wonka had a great partnership together. After relocating his family to the factory, Charlie now controlled 50 of the Wonka Corporation, with the other half set in stock bonds for when Willy decided to retire.

Together they created interesting, sometimes highly unexpected, but above all, fun candy and chocolates. The Oompa Loompas got along great with Charlie, and he had soon learned their special language.

His family no longer suffered, and although Willy hardly ever talked to any of them, he at least made sure to keep them comfortable. Things seemed to be going great for the both of them.

Charlie had tried to get Willy to be more sociable, and made sure that his partner left the factory at least once every week. He made Willy go to the theater, to the park, and even to the lake; which turned out to be disasters.

One after the other Willy Wonka refused to talk to people, to interact with anyone other than Charlie and his Oompa Loompas, and had even called Charlies Grandmother a "cranky old mothball."

It was with great reluctance that Charlie became the spokesperson for The Wonka Corporation; while the real genius shied away from publicity inside his factory.

Charlie did, however, still continue to make Willy leave the factory once every week; sometimes on a Friday, others on a Wednesday, and once on a Tuesday.

It was on one slightly crisp autumn day, a Thursday, that Charlie waited for Willy in the great tunnel that led outside. His partner soon came strolling down and brushed past Charlie to the door.

"Well, if we must do this then let's do it and get it over with." Willy said rather tensely.

Charlie nodded and together they walked outside. Less than two feet away from the door Willy stopped, turned around, and said, "Alright, I stepped outside. Now let's go back inside."

Charlie ran in front of Willy and crossed his arms. "No, you know the rules are that you must leave for the entire day. That is until 6 p.m. this evening. Don't worry about your factory, The Oompa Loompa's have it under control."

Willy crossed his arms like Charlie and replied, "Well who has the Oompa Loompas under control?"

Charlie replied, "My Mother."

Willy turned on his heel and faced the gate. "Bleargh." He muttered.

Charlie led Willy outside the gate and asked, "Where would you like to go today?" Willy responded by turning again and walking back to the factory gates.

"No, I have told you, I want you to spend at least one day, every week, OUTSIDE!" Willy turned around and looked down at Charlie. "Listen little boy, I'm much older than you and I have much more power than you, so I suggest YOU DO NOT SCREAM AT ME!"

Willy looked at Charlie and Charlie replied, "Stop acting like a child." Willy replied by sticking his tounge out.

They walked down the street in the early morning until they came to a crossroad. Charlie looked up at Willy as he crossed the road. There had been times before when Willy would pretend to run across the street, only to laugh as he turned and walked back towards the factory.

This time he was across the street and Charlie led him to a small restaurant. "We are going to eat breakfast in here." He told Willy as they entered.

The place wasn't too crowded, but Willy still shrank away from the people. The waitress smiled as she led them to a small booth. "Can I get you two something to drink?" She asked. Willy wanted hot chocolate, and Charlie ordered orange juice.

They ate breakfast as Willy discussed the future stocks, which were increasing. Sales were up, as well as advertising ventures, and then he decided to build a house out of his french toast sticks.

When they were finished Willy paid the bill while Charlie ventured outside. Willy came beside him and pointed his walking cane at the store across the street. "They have good candy in there. Lets go."

They walked to the store and entered. It was a mixture of toys, candy, and small amusements. A young woman came and asked them, "Can I help you with anything?"

Suddenly Willy began to stutter, "W.We..Jus.you know...Loo..Loking..I mean Looking..Around.Eh, hehehe."

The woman giggled and Charlie looked from Willy to the woman. She was slightly tall with curly reddish-blonde hair. Her nails were a bright red and she was wearing the store uniform.

Charlie smiled at the woman and she smiled back. "You're Charlie Buckett, the kid who won that factory. Oh, and you must be Willy Wonka!" She smiled and held out her hand to Willy.

He clenched his fists and Charlie took her hand. "It's nice to meet you. We were just looking around." The woman nodded and replied, "Well my name is Nina and if you need any help let me know." She waved at them and walked towards another customer.

Charlie looked at Willy, who was smiling and looking rather dazed. He asked, "Do you like her?" Willy waved his hand and replied, "Oh no. No. She's just... sort of pretty,... and her nails look like candy apples. Oh, look, some Sour Tarts." Willy picked up a package of Sour Tarts and began reading the ingredients.

He moved on to the licorice aisle while Charlie looked at the board games.He saw Nina talking to two little girls holding stuffed Unicorns, and she moved to the cash register. Suddenly Charlie knew what he needed to do.

Willy was a very anti-social person, and no matter how hard Charlie tried he couldn't get Willy to make any friends. If left to his own devices, Willy would spend his entire life shut away inside the factory with no one but Oompa Loompas to keep him company.

Charlie had never asked Willy about his personal life; he didn't know if Willy had ever even had a girlfriend, or even a best friend, before. He knew the man had to be in his early thirties; and yet he still acted like a child.

Perhaps if someone could break through, someone who could care for Willy, then Charlie's business partner would not be quite so alone. "Mr. Wonka, Sir! Are you ready to purchase now?"

Willy turned to Charlie with a small basket of toys and candies and smiled.

"Did you find anything you want?" Charlie held up a small pinwheel, which he had grabbed on his way to get Willy.

"Well, ok then." They walked to the cash register, where Nina was waiting. She smiled at Willy as he came up to her. "Is that everything?" She asked as she began to price the items.

Willy continued to stare at Nina as Charlie watched. He couldn't believe that Willy would let such an opportunity pass! The woman was obviously interested in him, and obviously Willy liked her, but neither of them were speaking to each other!

When the cash register beeped Nina told them, "Ten dollars and twelve cents." Willy blinked and handed her the money, his hands trembling as he placed the money on the counter. "Both of you have a good day." She smiled as Willy simply mumbled, "Eh, heh, hee."

Charlie wanted to hit his head on the door as they left. "Willy, You liked her! Why didn't you ask her out or something? She was really checking you out!" Willy continued to walk down the street. Charlie shook his head and looked at him. "You really are something else, you know that?"

Willy replied, "Charlie, I have more important things to do than dilly dally with some lady. I have a factory to run, and business to manage, and lots of other really important stuff." Charlie sighed. "You've never had a girlfriend before, have you?"

Willy stopped and looked down at Charlie. "My personal life is of no matter to you." Charlie looked at Willy and replied, "It is because of your personal life that I'm your heir. Because you've never been close enough to a woman to produce your own heir."

Willy gasped and covered his mouth with his gloved hand. "You little snot. You think know everything don't you. You boss me around and tell me where to go and what to do. You're only thirteen years old, what do you know!"

Charlie retorted back, "More than you!"

He walked angrily towards the park while Willy slumped down on his cane. Finally Willy came up beside Charlie and they walked to the park in silence. Charlie kicked at a swing while Willy sat down on a bench.

He opened a package of licorice and watched the clouds. He flashed back to a time when things had been different, when he had just been getting started and had barely enough money to stand on. A young girl, gentle and kind, had taken him in, cared for him while her parents were away.

When they had come back he had snuck around with the girl, hiding from her parents the growing love between them. It had all changed when the girls parents had discovered them, together in the attic.

Willy could still remember running away, the tears falling from his eyes.

He came back to the present and watched Charlie swinging.

The boy was right. Willy had let half his life slip away, lost in business papers and legal notices and dealing with spies. Love had been lost that night so long ago.

Yet now Willy was far too old to be interested in love, and women, and especially women with candy apple nails.

He packed away his licorice and went out to the hill that gave a veiw of the far off lake. Once the day was over he could go back to his factory and lose himself in his work. That was, until the next week when Charlie would force him to leave the factory for one day.

He heard his partner calling him and turned. "Charlie, we are walking to the lake." He announced as Charlie came beside him. Charlie looked incredulous, "But we need cars to ride there, or the glass elevator." Willy shook his head. "I said we are _walking_ to the lake, not that we are actually going to get there."

Willy just wanted to walk, to get some of the tension off his back.

Charlie shrugged as Willy said, "I think we should make a chocolate caramel apple. Apples with chocolate inside them. Or something along that line." It was obvious Willy Wonka had candy apples on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The following days went by in a blur. Charlie and Willy were caught up in a new invention while Mr. Buckett received a promotion.

The rest of the family was busy with their own chores and business, and no one seemed to notice that Willy Wonka had not seen daylight in seven days.

It didn't seem to faze him, however, except for an odd expression as he stood motionless by a window, thinking only of one thing.

Nina.

Her curly hair and sweet, shy smile.

The way she talked, the way her eyes sparkled, and her bright red nails.

Although they hadn't even exchanged one word together Willy couldn't get her out of his mind. He had been alone for so long he had even forgotten how to be social with a woman. All he could do was berate himself for not asking her, well, anything.

Especially when her shift was over, or when she had lunch, or if she knew where to find Juicy Fruity Bears.

But he knew he could never ask her anything. He didn't even expect to see her again. It was this feeling of utter loneliness that kept him at the window; the glass preventing him from any contact with anyone.

Other than Charlie. His friend; what an odd concept, and that family of his; another odd concept.

Willy had learned long ago that the best way to do something was by oneself. Parents got in the way of dreams, friends took up too much time, and any other contact was simply an annoyance.

Except Her.

That long ago girl who had held him and taught him that life didn't have to be a lonely experience. Life could be shared with someone, if that someone did not have parents.

Yes, parents spoiled everything.

Now Willy was content to daydream and run his factory and banish any thoughts of silly women from his mind.

Except that his daydreams continued to involve Nina, and his factory was pretty much handled by Oompa Loompas, and that left Willy with an inordinate amount of spare time.

He hated it. He tried to busy himself, creating new candies and strange combinations, and often listening to Charlies senile grandparents. What time he did not fill with activities he spent staring out windows; and even banging his head against one.

It was after these tremulous seven days that Charlie came home from school with a list.

It wasn't a major list, just some school project he needed to complete; but he wanted Willy to accompany him while he bought his supplies.

Willy protested, as usual, and as usual Charlie won. His father gave him some money as they headed out the door, and Charlie led Willy outside the factory gates. Charlie looked up at Willy as they walked, but neither of them said a word.

Charlie was just glad to have his boss outside; he had been acting strange for the past few days. They walked along the boulevard to one of the stores, and Willy waited while Charlie checked off his list.

"I need pipe cleaners and a shoebox, where can we get them?" Charlie asked as they left the store.

Willy did not respond but just shrugged. "Well, then I guess we'll go to the shoe store and I can..Oh, I don't have enough money." Charlie was counting his money in hopes of buying a new pair of shoes, but Willy was looking up the street at the toy and candy store.

Suddenly he handed Charlie a rather large bill and told him, "Go get yourself some nice shirts. Shoes. Well, whatever. I'll be in there."

Charlie watched in amazement as Willy walked past him to the store. Charlie had not forgotten Nina either, although he hadn't thought as much of her after their breif encounter.

He hoped against hopes that Willy was going to see her and not just wanting to go buy candy.

The door twinkled as it opened, and Willy stepped inside. He noticed they had a large banner that proclaimed "We now sell Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans."

He couldn't understand why anyone would want jellybeans that tasted like slugs, earwax, or liver. "That's rather icky." He muttered. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. "Their actually pretty popular. It has to do with that whole Harry Potter phenomenon."

Willy stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Nina. "Eh, yeah, heh." He couldn't believe he could get tounge tied at such a time as this!

She was right before him, talking to him and looking at him and looking rather pretty while she looked at him.

Nina smiled as she asked, "Have you read them yet?" Willy blinked in confusion. "Read...The jellybeans?"

He usually only looked at the ingredients of chocolate to see if someone was trying to rip him off. He was sure no spy had gotten liver flavored jellybean recipes from his factory. "Oh, I meant the books, Harry Potter, by J.K. Rowling."

Nina giggled and Willy shyly replied, "Oh, uh, I don't think so. The last book I read was Alice in Wonderland."

Nina's eyes sparkled as she said, "I love that story! It's so adorable, and the other one, Through the Looking Glass."

Willy smiled back and looked at Nina. "I liked Through the Looking Glass. Especially that poem Jabberwocky." Nina smiled and Willy giggled.

Suddenly Nina looked over at the counter and told him, "I'm so sorry, I need to get back to work. Is there anything you may need?" A man and his son were tapping the metal bell on the counter.

Willy nodded no, but inside his heart was twisting into many knots.

Nina raced over to the counter to help the customers, and Willy noticed how she gracefully swept the products into a bag and handed back the change. It seemed as if every movement were a dance, and he began to hum as Nina looked after another customer.

She looked at him when the line was empty, and Willy had to force his feet to follow him as he walked to her.

"Hey, um.,I.I gotta." What was he going to say? It seemed as if one look into Nina's eyes erased all thoughts from Willy's mind.

She glanced at the clock and then back at him. "I get a lunch break at 12. Then I work from 1 until 3. And I'm off on weekends." Willy wondered why she would tell him this, and he said, "That's nice."

Nina laughed a bit and looked at him. "Are you free after 3?"

All Willy could do was laugh and say, "Heh, that rhymes."

Nina laughed a bit more and Willy smiled. He said quietly, "I'd have to go home and check on my factory. Charlie can manage things. If..If..yo.you." Willy stumbled on what he was going to say.

Nina leaned over the counter and said, "If you want to have dinner tonight, then I know a small restaurant. They have great chocolate cheesecake."

Willy smiled and blurted out, "Super!"

Nina giggled as Willy pointed with his cane, "Can you meet me at the Factory gates? It's that big building over there." She nodded and replied, "I know where the factory is. I'll be there around 5."

Willy giggled as well and Nina waved while he walked away. He saw Charlie down the street and ran along the boulevard to tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Willy did when he reached home was to ask Mr. Buckett to compile a list of suitable topics for conversations, and a few notecards in case he stumbled across what to say.

It was the first "date" he had had in over twenty-two years. In fact, Willy had never even dated a woman since his factory was open.

Grandpa George got in on the action, but his notecards only read "Idiocy is all around us," and "Ask her what type of knickers she wears." Grandpa Joe simply handed Willy a notecard that read, "Be Yourself and Don't Pretend."

Nervously Willy raced around his factory, shouting orders at no one in particular; and then stopping in the middle of his run to ask whether he should wear a hat or not.

He raided his entire closet, throwing clothes everywhere until he settled on a dark blue suit and black frock coat.

He had several Oompa Loompas prepare a fresh blue corsage with white gardenias, and then watched as his clock said four.

"One more hour." He muttered as Charlie worked on his project. Charlie looked up and told him, "You'll be fine. Obviously you've made it this far, and she seems interested."

Willy giggled nervously, "I doubt she'll be interested after an hour with me. Gosh, you don't think she'd walk out in the middle of dinner?"

Willy nervously rung his hands together. "58 minutes to go." He said.

Mrs. Buckett came over to them and sat down. "Willy, I want to give you some advice from another woman. Don't try and impress her, or make up large stories. Just do what you always do.er..well, you might want to tone down what you do but, just..Be normal, I mean normal for you that is."

Charlie looked up and replied, "Have fun. That's always the best response."

Mrs. Buckett nodded and went back to dusting her cabinets. She happily arranged the new china, pleased to finally have some items to clean.

Willy looked up at the clock, "Oh goody, 49 minutes to go." He left Charlie's house and began walking up and down the candy coated grass. His mind was racing, his heart pounding, and his palms sweated so much that he took off his gloves for a few seconds.

He had never felt like this before, so utterly confused. With his last, and only, girl, he had been much more comfortable and pliable. Of course he had also been much younger and more bright in his outlook on life.

The constant stress of building his empire, creating his factory, and then chasing after so many darn spies had left Willy empty, broken, and a little less optimistic.

He had become used to loneliness, the quiet solitude of his existence, until Charlie had won his factory.

That little boy had brought along such an unusual family that Willy didn't quite know what to do anymore.

He was a little happy, however. Because if Charlie had not forced him, week after week, to leave the sanctity of his factory, then Willy would never have run into Nina.

And now, with 26 minutes to go, Willy was exceedingly, excruciatingly, frightened.

He memorized the topics on his notecards; all about movies and hobbies and politics. "Politics? Bleargh." He dropped that card.

Then he picked up Grandpa Joe's card. "Be Yourself and Don't Pretend." Willy smiled and said out loud, "Be myself. Heh, heee, hee."

Several Oompa Loompas around him laughed as well.

He checked his pocket watch and straightened his collar. "13 minutes to go. Whoo Hoo." He strolled out of the main floor into the tunnel that led outside.

Nina walked briskly in the autumn wind. Her hair flew back from her face and the ribbons she had placed in it danced with the wind. She came closer and saw Willy tapping a tune on the pavement with his walking stick.

He looked up just in time and smiled broad. Nina was wearing a knee leangth white dress with two bows on the sleeves and two more white bows in her hair.

She smiled as Willy tipped his hat, but he did not offer to take her hand. "Are you ready?" She asked smiling.

Willy simply nodded and walked with Nina. "I wanted to show you a really neat way of traveling, but then I don't know if your afraid of heights." Nina asked, "Do you have a helicopter?"

Willy shyly replied, "Not exactly." Nina told him, "I'm not afraid of heights. Sometimes I think it would be wonderful to fly as a bird."

Willy smiled as they walked. Nina asked him, "What do you do for fun, when your not working?" Willy giggled as he replied, "My work is fun." Nina laughed. "Yes, I suppose it is. You get to invent all kinds of chocolates and candies, and because you are your own boss, you can set your own hours."

Willy looked at Nina, and then remembered the corsage. "Oh, yeah, this is for you. It'll look real pretty with your eyes."

Nina gasped as Willy handed her the flower. "It's beautiful! I love blue. Thank you so much." She pinned the corsage on her dress as they walked into the town.

"Have you ever been to Rossi's of Italy?" She asked. Willy nodded his head no, "But I have been to India."

Nina giggled and told Willy, "I didn't mean the country, it's the restaurant I want to take you to." Willy nodded in understanding.

He said quietly, "I don't eat out very often unless Charlie and his family make me." Nina and Willy came down the street to a large restaurant with a patio.

Willy clenched his fingers in agitation as Nina walked to the Mat'rie De. "Two please, Willy, do you smoke?"

Willy nodded no, but he turned to the Mat'rie De and asked him, "Could you get us a booth somewhere secluded? Away, from.." He waved his finger at the crowd in the center of the room.

The man nodded and Nina and Willy followed. "This is nice." Nina commented as they sat before each other in a small booth. "May I get you some drinks while you browse?" The man asked. Willy smiled as he asked, "Do you have chocolate milk?"

He suddenly felt like a fool for asking for such a childish drink. Most of the other customers were drinking wine or champagne.

Nina asked for Sprite and then looked at Willy. "Do you drink?" She asked. He replied, "I don't like feeling drunk. And smoking is downright nasty. I've never tried anything else, have you?"

Nina told him, "I've tried a few things in College. I don't do anything now."

Willy remembered that one of the notecards had said, "Ask her about her education." He asked Nina, "Where did you go to school?"

She replied, "GNSU, I majored in Photography, and I have a little side job taking pictures at weddings and such. I want to start my own business someday."

Willy smiled as he said, "I know all about starting your own company. It's a real pain in the butt!"

Nina laughed and Willy giggled. He liked to see her smile, and watch her eyes twinkle.

Nina asked Willy, "When did you decide to become a Chocolateer?" Willy looked down at his napkin and then looked at Nina. He told her, "A long time ago. I was still a little boy."

She asked him, "What did your parents think?" Willy twisted his tounge around as he tried to speak. "My fa..father is proud of me."

A waiter came by with their drinks and Nina ordered a shrimp fettichini while Willy ordered pasta premovera.

He looked down at his napkin and realized he had been fidgeting with it so much that it was now a lump of shreds in his lap. He began to roll the shreds into a ball as Nina talked to him, and then, embarrassed by his twitching, he waited until Nina got distracted and threw the ball over his shoulder.

Nina was drinking and looking at the desert paper beside the wall. Willy asked quietly, "What kinds of deserts do they have?"

Nina moved the paper over and they studied it. "That sounds tasty." He pointed to a fudge sundae with walnuts.

Nina told him, "I prefer ice cream without hard peanuts." Willy asked, "What about peanut flavored ice cream, with no peanuts?"

Nina smiled and replied,"That sounds better. What's your favorite type of candy?"

Willy told her, "I like taffy. All kinds of flavors." Nina replied, "I've always liked Skittles"

The waiter came back with their salads and asked if they wanted refills. Nina began to pour dressing on her salad as Willy picked out the olives and popped them into his mouth.

Nina giggled as Willy threw one into the air and caught it with his mouth. "Your so silly." She laughed.

He looked down at his salad and asked quietly, "I will stop if I'm embarrassing you."

Nina shook her head no and told him, "I think your sweet. I've never met a man who was so nice and made me laugh."

Willy asked Nina, "You want to hear a joke?" He told Nina one of his favorite jokes and they laughed together.

Willy picked out his salad, avoiding the lettuce but eating the tomatoes, olives, and other items. Nina asked, "Do you not like lettuce?" Willy replied, "I never really liked the taste."

Nina replied, "I don't like asparagus and beans."

Willy nodded, "Neither do I, beans make me...um. Good Salad!"

He finished picking at his salad as the waiter came by with their main courses. Nina asked Willy, "Tell me about your schooling. Did you go to a business college?"

Willy shook his head no. "I lived most of my life out on the streets. I..I ran away, you see. And I just kind of drifted about until I had enough money to start a tiny candy plant. It took me over twenty-five years to have what I have now."

Nina smiled and asked, "How old are you now?" Willy asked her, "How old are you?" She giggled and said, "I'm twenty-six." Willy told her, "That means I'm ten years older than you."

Nina looked thoughtful. "That's alright. You seemed younger." Willy laughed as he told her, "No, I just act young."

They ate their meals and talked. When the waiter returned Willy and Nina ordered two chocolate cheesecakes. "This is really good." Willy commented. Nina nodded.

When they finished Willy pulled out his wallet while Nina opened her purse. "Oh, I uh, I was going to pay." Nina gasped, "Oh. I thought I would." Willy shook his head, "You don't have to. I've got plenty of money and no idea what to do with it."

Nina asked, "Do you donate to charities?" Willy replied, "Just one, I donate to the Humane Association, because they like to sue me." She asked concerned, "Why would anyone sue you?"

Willy bit his lip and asked, "You want to go for a walk?"

Nina agreed and they paid the bill. Together they walked down the street as night enveloped the town and the streetlamps glowed. "I really enjoyed tonight Willy." Nina said as they walked.

Willy smiled and said, "I haven't been with people so long, I forgot how much fun they are. Especially you, your lots of fun."

Nina smiled as she pointed at an apartment complex. "I live over there. Um. Tomorrow is Saturday and I'm off."

She looked at Willy and he looked back at her. Suddenly all of what he had said earlier bit him as he lost his tounge.

Nina asked quietly, "Are you busy?" Willy opened his mouth and closed it, and then said quietly. "Park? Picnic?"

Nina smiled and said, "Yeah. I can meet you at your factory gates."

Willy told her, "Eight?"

She nodded and moved closer towards him. All through the night neither of them had touched the other, and Willy instinctively shrank back.

Nina held out her hand and for a few moments Willy stared at it. He reached out with his own gloved hand and held Nina's hand limply.

She grasped his hand and shook it firmly as Willy giggled nervously. "Okey Dokey. Eight O Clock tomorrow morning. Bye Bye Now."

Nina smiled as she said, "Goodnight Willy." She walked away into the apartment complex as Willy skipped down the street.

He leaped onto a lamppost and swung around it, then skipped back to his factory.


	4. Chapter 4

The minute Willy came home he was besieged by the Buckett clan. Everyone wanted to know how it went, what they discussed, and if there was a second date. Willy brushed them aside and told them about the park tomorrow.

Mrs. Buckett was so overjoyed she even hugged Willy. When he was free, Willy went straight to the kitchens and told the Oompa Loompa's to get started on a most marvelous picnic meal.

He went to bed that night surprised, elated, and nervous. All he could think about was what would happen if he continued to see Nina. He did like her, but then he didn't like being around people; yet he enjoyed being around Nina.

It confused him to feel this way. He fell asleep much later in the evening.

The next morning Willy gave Charlie entire control of the factory. He allowed the boy to make final decisions, adjustments, and told him to do what he thought would be best.

It was the first time Charlie had ever worked in the factory without Willy's assistance. Willy, on the other hand, grabbed the picnic basket and headed into the Glass Elevator.

At the front gates Nina was standing paitently, until she saw the elevator. She shrieked and backed away as Willy landed before her and opened the door. He couldn't help but laugh as she stared at him. "What on earth is that thing?" She asked.

Willy laughed a bit more and replied, "It's a glass elevator see. You can go almost anywhere, to the museum, and theater, and park, and it flies all over my factory so I can see what's going on at every point."

Nina laughed and reached out to touch the glass panel. "It's amazing. You invented this yourself?" Willy nodded eagerly. "Step inside please." Suddenly he noticed Nina was carrying her own picnic basket. "Oh, er, I packed our lunch.umm." Willy pointed to the basket at his feet.

Nina gasped "Oh! I packed some too. I suppose we can just pick out the foods we want from both baskets." Willy smiled as Nina stepped into the elevator and placed her basket beside his. He pressed the button that said "Park" and they lifted up.

"Wow, this is so amazing!" Nina was looking down at the shrinking town as they flew into the air. Willy pointed to the clouds "Don't look down, look up. We are flying just like birds." Nina watched as they soared towards the park at the end of town. Willy giggled and she laughed. "What an unusual invention."

They landed beside the park on the sidewalk and Nina picked up both baskets. Hers had a small yellow blanket on the top. "Let's find some shade to put these under." Nina told him.

Willy followed as he looked around the park. "I never realized how bright and cheerful it is outside." He commented. Nina nodded, "It's always nice to get out for a while. Constant solitude can become depressing."

Willy helped unfold the blanket and then looked at the swings in the play area. "Er, want to swing?" He asked shyly. Nina replied, "Sure, I haven't done that in years." Together they walked to the swings and began swinging.

Nina laughed as she flew up, and Willy smiled. "This is fun!" She called out. Willy called back, "Yep!" After a few minutes they slowed down.

Willy looked at Nina shyly, holding on to the chains of the swing. "What's your favorite thing to do?" He asked. Nina told him, "I like taking pictures and painting." Willy smiled and said, "I like to paint too."

Nina asked, "What's your favorite thing?" Willy replied, "Dancing." Nina smiled, "Are you a good dancer?" She asked. Willy shrugged, "I've never had a critic before. All I ever do is dance to music by myself and when my workers sing."

Nina swung a bit on her swing and said, "I'm sort of ok, but I tend to be a bit clumsy." Willy smiled and looked over the play area.

Two children were sifting sand into a pail. Nina watched him and asked, "Do you like children?" Willy nodded no. "They can be irritating. I had kids at my factory and they messed everything up." Nina replied, "Oh. I figured since you make candy and all."

Willy told her, "Candy makes the kids go away. Give them some and they leave you alone."

Nina's face softened a bit and she looked at the ground. Willy turned to her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound cruel or anything." She looked up and replied, "No, it's fine. You want to go walk?"

Willy nodded and they stood up. Together they walked around the kids in the sand and headed towards the hiking trail.

"What about animals?" Nina asked. Willy looked at her, "What about them?" He asked.

Nina smiled and said, "Do you like animals?" Willy replied, "Yes, I do like animals. Especially kitties." Nina told him, "I like birds the most."

Willy told Nina, "I have forty trained squirrels at my factory. They shell the nuts for the candy." Nina looked at Willy bewildered. "Trained? How did you train a squirrel?" Willy laughed, "Lots of time, and patience, and band-aids."

Nina giggled. "Do you have any other animals?" Willy told her, "Yep. I've got several cows for the milk and the,er...I also have sheep..err, heh, let's not talk about them. Oh! and I have chickens too."

Nina smiled. "Do you have pets, or do the animals just work?" Willy told her, "I treat them as pets, and they get every Sunday off."

Nina looked confused. "Well, they are my employees. How do you know if an animal might want a day off of work?"

Nina laughed and Willy laughed with her. They had walked along the trail to an old railroad track. The wood planks had decayed and weeds had grown around the rest of the tracks.

Willy commented, "Trains are fun, but no body uses them anymore." Nina asked, "How do you get your candy shipped across the world?" Willy responded, "I use trucks and airplanes. Once a month they come and get the candy and then ship it off."

Nina walked across the rail and bent down. "Here's a flat penny." She held up a rusty, smashed penny and Willy told her, "Make a wish." She smiled and put the penny in her pocket. "Maybe it will come true."

Willy walked beside her as they followed the tracks. Nina looked at the ground and then back at Willy. He smiled and she held out her hand.

His smile faltered as he stared at her. Finally he placed his hand in hers and they walked along, hand in hand.

After a few moments of silence Willy looked behind him. "We shouldn't go too far or we'll get lost." Nina agreed and they walked the other way.

"Do you like adventures Willy?" She asked. He nodded, "I like learning new things. I've traveled to a lot of places to find stuff."

Nina told him, "I've only been here, and in France." Willy told her, "You should really visit Japan. They have all kinds of unique traditions, and funny people too."

Nina giggled. They came to the park and walked over to their blanket. Willy asked Nina, "Are you hungry now?" She nodded yes and he opened her basket first. "Lets see, you brought fried chicken, some cole slaw, and potato salad, and whats this?"  
He held up a glass of sparkling grape soda. Nina told him "I thought you may like it. It's non alcoholic."

Willy opened the lid and picked out two glasses. "Okey Dokey." He said as he handed the glass to Nina. She held it up and said, "Let's have a toast." Willy looked thoughtful. "Did you bring any? I always thought toast was a breakfast food."

Nina laughed and replied, "No, I meant let's celebrate something. A toast with our glasses." Willy held his up and replied, "Oh. ok. Well. um. We can toast being together?" Nina nodded, "To being together." They knocked their glassed together and drank.

Willy said, "Tasty." Nina pulled Willy's basket to her. "Now what do you have in here?" Actually Willy didn't know, the Oompa Loompa's had packed it for him.

"That's adorable." Nina had pulled out some turkey and ham sandwiches shaped like hearts. "Oh, I like pecan salad, and some deviled eggs." She placed them on the blanket and pulled out a bottle of Pepsi. "I didn't bring dessert. Thanks."

Willy was blushing just as pink as the strawberry, heart shaped cake that Nina placed on the blanket. "Oh Willy, don't be modest."

Willy only giggled nervously. "Heh, I actually.he ee.didn't. er hehe." Nina picked up a plate and asked, "Would you like some more grape soda or some Pepsi?"

Willy picked up his glass and filled it with grape soda, then refilled Nina's glass. He chose some fried chicken and pecan salad, and together they ate. Willy asked Nina, "You said you took pictures on the side of your job at the store. When do you fit time to do that?"

Nina replied, "Often after work, or on weekends. Sometimes I have to feign sickness for a day off." Willy asked, "Do you think I can see some of them?" Nina nodded, "Sure. If you want to come by tomorrow I can show you." Willy smiled and then realized they had just agreed to see each other again.

He smiled even more. Nina looked closely at Willy, "Can I ask you a question?" Willy replied, "That was a question. If you'd like to ask me another you can."

Nina laughed and asked, "When I look into your eyes. It's strange, are they purple?" Willy shook his head. "Nah. I have to wear contacts you see. So I chose purple. I also have blue contacts."

Nina giggled. "So what color are your eyes really?" Willy told her, "As brown as chocolate." She smiled. Willy told Nina, "I like your eyes. Their as blue as water. I wouldn't care if I drowned in your eyes."

Nina laughed hard. "Willy, I've never known anyone to be as sweet as you." Willy smiled, "I've never known anyone, ever." He told her. Nina drank a little and asked, "You must have had someone in your life. Could you tell me?"

Willy fidgeted with his fingers and then ate a sandwich. Nina ate her salad and then Willy looked at her. "I knew... this girl. A long, long, long time ago. She was ..er..nice and comforting, but we were, both young. Her parent's didn't approve because I was just a homeless bum.I mean I was working and all, but my money was being invested, and they said I..I was, worthless. Parents hate me."

Nina held out her hand and Willy took it. He began to trace her fingers as he told her, "They found us together one night. I had been living in her attic, heh. Worst night of my life." Willy traced Nina's hand with his own, and she scooted closer to him.

Willy looked at her as she asked, "Was she the only girl you've ever known?" Willy nodded. Nina moved her hand away from Willy and reached out to his cheek. Willy gasped and jumped. Nina pulled her hand back. "I didn't mean to startle you." Willy giggled nervously. "I'm not comfortable with touching." He told her.

Nina nodded. Willy asked quietly, "What about you Nina? Have you, ever, you know?" Nina told him softly, "My last boyfriend was over two years ago. I got so caught up with finishing college and starting my career, we just sort of, fell apart. I haven't seen anyone since."

Willy began figet with the grass and said, "At least two years isn't long. I've been alone for so long, I've forgotten what it was like to even be close to anyone." Nina nodded and asked silently, "Do you ever get lonely?"

Willy nodded quietly and whispered, "At night, sometimes. I fe..fee.I feel like no one really cares about me...as a person, I'm just a candy maker, some entertainer for children." Nina whispered, "I care. I think your nice, and charming." Willy giggled nervously.

He then looked up at the clouds and asked, "Have you ever touched a cloud before?" Nina told him, "No. Why?" Willy stood up and held out his hand. "Leave the picnic here. I want to show you something."

Nina shrugged and went with Willy. He led her into the Glass Elevator and pressed a button that said, "Straight Up". As it said, the elevator shot straight up and Nina gasped. Suddenly they were high above the park, in the midst of a large, white cloud.

Willy put his hand out and told Nina, "Stay where you are." He opened the door quickly and grabbed parts of the cloud. When he brought the material inside, the Elevator began to fill with white fog. Nina put her hand inside the fog and laughed.

Willy came beside her and told her, "When I get lonely, I like to play inside clouds. You can lose yourself in them, lose all your feelings and doubts and thoughts."

Willy turned a circle inside the Elevator and Nina smiled. She turned herself and Willy blew a small puff of fog toward her.

She waved her hands inside the fog until she felt Willy's own hands grasp hers. He turned her in a circle and they laughed as the fog swirled around them.

Willy looked at Nina and said quietly, "I've never realized how much fun I was missing because I shut myself away." Nina held Willy's hand as she came closer to him.

He stiffened a bit but allowed Nina to come shoulder to shoulder with him. "Sometimes you need people, just to talk to and share thoughts with." Willy told her, "I've learned that from being with Charlie. He's a really good friend, and his family, and you. Your a very nice friend."

He reached up and placed his hand on Nina's shoulder. They looked at each other for a few moments, and then Willy told her, "I need to let this fog out before the cloud condenses. Water messes up the Elevator." Nina nodded as Willy opened the door.

The fog drifted back to the sky and Nina held Willy's hand as they descended. The Elevator hit the ground but Willy told Nina, "Don't worry, I'll get the stuff. You can stay here." She watched as Willy gathered up the rest of the picnic and placed everything back in the two containers.

He brought them into the Elevator and asked, "It's almost 4 pm. Would you like to watch the sunset with me?" Nina nodded eagerly and Willy pressed a button that said, "Optimum Sunset View."

The two shot into the air and began to fly.


	5. Chapter 5

Nina watched as the sky cleared from light blue to dusty rose. Willy sat beside her gently humming. They were actually sitting atop the railing of a large business building, nearly seventy feet off the ground.

Willy had explained it was the best place in the world to see the sunset, and he had seen many other places but this was the best. Nina leaned close to Willy and asked him, "How far have you gone in that Elevator?"

Willy smiled and told her, "To the ends of the earth and back. I'm working on adjusting it for space travel." Nina laughed. "You can't be serious." She told him. He looked at her and smiled, "I can have dreams. Don't you want to see the universe too?"

Nina nodded yes and watched as the sky turned a light yellow.

Willy asked quietly, "What kind of dreams do you have?" Nina told him, "Many. Silly stuff, like having a house and a career."

Willy giggled, "Everyone wants that. I mean like real dreams. Exploring the ocean type of things."

Nina thought for a second and replied, "I've always wanted to visit Antarctica, or Alaska. I want to take pictures of the snow and barren landscape." Willy looked out over the horizon and said, "I've never been to an extremely cold place, I usually visit warmer climates like France and India."

Nina told him, "France is not all that warm." Willy giggled and replied, "In the summer you can fry eggs on the ground."

They watched the sun dip into the ground and Willy suddenly said, "Goodnight Sun, Hello Moon, I hope you both have lots of Fun Soon."

Nina laughed and Willy looked at her. Nina asked quietly, "Would you like to come over tomorrow, see my photos?"

Willy nodded and told her, "You could come see my factory someday." Nina smiled as Willy carefully stepped off the railing.

He waited for Nina to join him and they walked across the floor to the Elevator. Nina went in and Willy pressed the buttons for home. "I can't take you directly to your apartment, not yet anyway. Is it all right if I drop you off at the center of the square?"

Nina nodded as they soared through the air. Willy watched as she smiled at him. "Heh." He blurted out. Nina came slowly towards him and gently pressed closer. She reached out with her hand as Willy looked at her. Timidly he held out his own hand.

They held each others hands as they flew towards the town. Nina edged closer to Willy as he began to nervously shake. When she was barely inches away she looked up into Willy's eyes. They watched each other until the Elevator bumped onto the ground. Willy didn't immediately open the door, but watched Nina as they held each other's hands.

He smiled as he leaned in to her shoulder.

Gently Nina moved her other hand around Willy's waist as they hugged. Willy held Nina tight as he hugged her, and Nina rested her head against his shoulder.

After a few moments they parted, and Willy waved as Nina stepped out of the elevator.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered. Willy nodded eagerly, and he flew off to his home.

When he reached home Willy realized Nina had left her picnic basket in the Elevator. "Darn." He muttered. He gave the remaining leftovers to Charlie's grandparents and carefully packed Nina's blanket in her basket.

He soon found Charlie in the "Hard Candy" room talking with several Oompa Loompas. "Well! How was it? You left at nearly Eight this morning and it's nine pm now!" Charlie came rushing over to Willy as Willy began to giggle.

He waved to the Oopma Loompas as he told Charlie. "She hugged me. It felt really nice too. And we talked all day long and we took walks and we played on the swings and I'm going to see her tomorrow!" He said all of that in one single breath, and then sucked in more air.

Charlie laughed as Willy told him, "She left her basket here. I have to take it to her tomorrow." Willy picked up a small green candy and asked, "Whats this?"

The Oompa Loompa's explained Charlie's idea for long-lasting candy fruit, such as apples, peaches, and plums. Willy looked at Charlie and grinned "Well, I'm glad to see your coming along. I was afraid at first, leaving you here to run the factory all day. But of course I didn't know I would stay out so long. Good to know I can trust you."

Charlie nodded, "You can always trust me Sir." He told him. Willy stood up and told them, "I'm going to bed now, If you need me come and get me." He whistled as he walked along to his bedroom.

Charlie continued to work with the candy until his mother forced him to go to bed.

The next morning Willy barely touched his breakfast, flying from one end of the factory to the next in order to see if things were going smoothly. He thanked Charlie and headed out the front door.

It was three days in a row that Willy had been outside, and he was actually beginning to enjoy it. The bright sunshine of yesterday had tinged his pale skin to a soft glow, and he was actually feeling rather happy.

He whistled as he walked to Nina's apartment, and then stopped. He couldn't remember which apartment she was in! He didn't even think she had ever told him. Willy walked along the rows of identical boxes, looking for some sign of Nina.

He bit his lip as he stopped and looked at the numbers on each door. Suddenly he heard a small voice beside him, "Hey you, are you lost?"

He turned to a little kid on a bicycle and told the kid, "I'm looking for a young woman. Her name is Nina, she has curly brownish hair and red nails. Do you know her?" The kid shrugged his shoulders nonchalently and Willy grimaced.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a candy bar. "Here, you want this?" Suddenly there was a loud screech and a woman came flying out of one of the doors.

"Jason! You get back here right now! Get away from him you Creep!" She suddenly hit Willy with a large purse and he shouted, "Hey! I'm just giving him some candy! I give it to everybody!"

The woman continued to hit him. Willy screamed, "Ouch! I'm Willy Wonka you mad bat!"

The woman was screaming, "You don't walk around handing...OH!... I'm so sorry Mr. Wonka!" The woman held her purse to her chest and looked at him.

Willy told her, "I'm just here to see a girl. Nina. Gosh darn it, I wasn't doing anything wrong."

The woman looked over at her son, who was sitting on the front porch eating his candy bar. "I'm terribly sorry. I just don't trust strangers, and you were acting like you were looking for something. I don't know, I got the wrong impression."

Willy brushed himself off and looked at the woman. "I'm looking for a young woman named Nina. She has reddish-brownish hair and red nails?" He asked her. The woman nodded, "Yeah, the photographer. She lives in C32. Over that way."

The woman pointed towards a group of similar apartments and Willy hurried off. He was eager to get away from the over-zealous mother and her purse. When he got to C32 he knocked on the door.

Nina opened the door and smiled, "You found me. I was afraid I had forgotten to tell you where I lived. You went to the main office, eh?" Willy giggled but did not say anything. He looked around Nina's apartment, with a small white couch and blue recliner.

She had blue and white curtains on the window and a corner bookcase with books piled on it. In the center of the farthest wall she had a television with two lamps beside it.

There was a small corridor that led into something, and on the walls of the corridor Nina had several framed pictures. "Heh, cute little home." Willy told her.

Nina smiled and patted the couch as she sat down. "It's not much, but I like it here." Willy sat timidly on the edge of the couch. Nina giggled, "Don't be silly, be comfortable. You want a drink?" Willy scooted over and nodded, "Yes please."

Nina left down the corridor for a moment and Willy watched the curtains flutter in the wind from the window. When Nina returned she had two glasses full of chocolate milk. "My favorite." Willy said.

Nina smiled as she asked him. "How has your morning been?" Willy sipped his drink and said, "Just the usual. Taking care of my factory, although I dare say Charlie has things under control." He did not mention the little kid or the woman with the purse.

Nina smiled, "How old is Charlie anyway?" Willy told her, "Thirteen this year. But he acts much more older." She nodded. Nina asked, "How many people does Charlie have in his family?" Willy replied, "Oh, lots and lots. He has four grandparents, from both his mother's and father's side, and he has a mother and father, of course."

Nina giggled. Willy asked quietly, "You said you wanted to show me your pictures. What kinds of things do you photograph?" Nina told him, "I get paid to do portraits and such. Weddings, Proms. You know. I like photographing people, just out in their everyday lives."

Willy smiled. "I like watching people in their everyday lives. You never know what goes through their heads." Nina told Willy, "I'll go get my portfolio and stuff. Feel free to look around."

Willy looked but was afraid to touch. He didn't want Nina to get mad if he misplaced something. She seemed to have lots of books and magazines, and one magazine caught his attention. Nina came back to find Willy on the couch reading The Daily Globe.

She giggled and he looked up. "This isn't for real is it?" He asked, pointing to the headline _Bat-Boy found in tryst with Tooth Fairy._ Nina nodded no. "It's entertainment, funny stuff. I like the story about the midget professor who teaches astronomy to elves."

Willy laughed and put the magazine down. Nina had a small black album and a larger, red book. "This is my professional work. It's a portfolio, people look at it when they decide to hire me."

Willy opened it to find some pictures of small babies. "Oh, cute." He told her. She had pictures of older people as well, and a few wedding samples. He stopped at one picture of a group standing around a coffin.

"Some people hire me for professional funerals. That's usually when a mayor or soldier has passed." Nina explained.

Willy smiled and picked up the red album. "These are just photos I've done for fun." She told him. Willy looked through at pictures of women, men, children, and animals. There were landscapes as well, and photos of the sky and horizon.

"But there aren't any of you?" He said incredibly. Nina giggled, "I'm the one behind the camera of course." She said.

Willy smiled and asked, "Do you have any photos at all of you?" Nina nodded and got up, asking "Can I get you a refill?" Willy shook his head no and she disappeared. Nina came back with a small handful of photos. "These are loose, I don't have anwhere to put them yet."

Willy took them and smiled. "Your really pretty in photos." He told her. Nina blushed and he asked, "Do you not like having photos of yourself?" Nina replied, "I prefer to take the pictures."

Willy picked one picture up and asked, "Could I keep this, please?" He was holding a photo of Nina in a pink dress standing before a large weeping willow. "All right." She told him, and Willy placed the picture in his pocket. "Where is your camera?" He asked.

Nina smiled, "Come here and I'll show you." Willy walked with Nina as she led him through the corridor. There were two closed doors and a small entrance that led to a kitchen. Beside the kitchen was an open door that led to a small room.

The room had a desk on one wall and a large clear area before the other wall. A tripod sat in the center, facing a blank wall with four corners marked off. There were chairs in one corner, and a large box of electric equipment beside them.

Nina went over to her desk and picked up a small, silver camera. She held up another black one. "This one is digital. I use it when I'm outside, at weddings or other events." She indicated the silver camera. Then she held up the black one and said, "This one is for film. I can attach it to my tripod and take still photos. I use that area as a small studio for family portraits and other things."

She pointed to the blank wall. Willy giggled and Nina came to him. "Want to see?" She handed him the silver digital camera and Willy looked at it. "How does it work?" He asked, turning it over.

Nina held it up and pointed to a small latch. "This is digital so you don't need to load film. Instead you open this latch and pull out the memory stick. It holds up to two hundred photos before you need to empty it. You can also view the photos online and delete the ones you don't want."

Nina then showed Willy a small button and a red one. "You press this button for flash, and to take photos you press the red button. There's a lot more you can do, but that's the basics."

Willy smiled as he held the camera. He pointed the lens down to check the back, and pressed the red button. "Oh, sorry!" He told Nina. Nina only laughed and told him, "You'll have a nice picture of the crack in the floor. You can use it if you'd like."

Willy looked through the lens and saw Nina. "Smile!" He told her as he snapped a picture. Nina giggled and told him, "Let's take a picture of you." Willy handed the camera to her and smiled as Nina snapped a photo.

He asked her, "Do you want to go outside and take pictures?" Nina nodded and Willy clapped his hands. "Goody."

They walked together outside as Willy snapped pictures of everything from mailboxes to Nina's back. Nina laughed as they took pictures of neighbors who looked startled to see Willy Wonka taking a picture of them.

She pointed the camera at Willy and told him, "Lets take a picture together." He giggled as she came beside him and held the camera out. "Smile!" She said as the camera clicked.

Willy asked, "How do you get the pictures out if there is no film?" Nina replied, "I have a docking station and photo-paper that prints the images. I can choose what to print and what to get rid of."

He still looked confused. "What's a docking station?" He asked. Nina told him, "Come back to my place and I'll show you."

Willy walked along with Nina to her home and she showed him in her studio a small electronic device. "Just place the memory stick in here, and choose what you want to print. But be careful, I don't have much paper left." Willy marveled at the images in the small screen on the docking station.

"So if I want that picture, I just print?" He asked.

Nina smiled as Willy printed out the picture of them together. He laughed as he handed it to her. "That's a most marvelous invention!"

Nina smiled and told him, "You can have this, I have the image stored whenever I want it." Willy asked, "Do they ever get old?" Nina shook her head no.

Willy looked down at his watch and asked, "Nina, are you hungry? We can go to that burger place downtown." She smiled as Willy pocketed his second picture.

Nina grabbed her purse on the way out and locked the door. Together they walked down the street, giggling and telling jokes.


End file.
